


Can you smell what the Rock is cooking?!

by WildChildRed41



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Smut, i dont know what else you'd want, sex its all sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildRed41/pseuds/WildChildRed41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reader is hosting a movie night at their place, during a boring scene Andy starts a popcorn fight which then leads to wrestling which then leads to a lil something something in the sheets ;) (God I’m horrible at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you smell what the Rock is cooking?!

It was a Friday night, you had been waiting two weeks for this particular Friday; why? Because this Friday was the day you and Andy were both off and were going to marathon a bunch of your favorite movies beginning with one you found interesting but at the same dime boring as all hell, Eraserhead. This movie hailed from 1977 and it held a special place in your heart as the most strangest thing you have ever watched, and knowing Andy he loved guessing the plots and such so you knew this would be a perfect one to start with. It was no later than 8 when he arrived packed with things for the night. To be honest he looked like he had just wandered in off the streets, his beard was trimmed but still scruffy, and his hair messy and he was wearing his band’s t-shirt with a pair of basketball shorts. You had to admit he actually looked pretty hot like this. You shook the thoughts out of your mind, you both tore the pillows off the couch and took every single blanket you owned in your small apartment and threw them onto the floor mixing with the pillows; you had gotten this idea from a show you watched with your best friend, the couple had made a nest out of pillows and blankets and you wandered if he would be down to do it, and apparently he was.

When everything was done and the popcorn was made you got into your own pjs, after begging Andy for his shirt which he agreed only if you wore it without your shorts underneath, you put the movie in. “What’s this about?” he asked picking up the case, “It’s about this guy who gets his girlfriend pregnant and their baby is this….” You stopped yourself, you weren’t too good at telling general summaries of movies and you knew if you continued any further you would give him the entire plot. “You’ll just have to see the baby.” You smiled, “I’m going to take a wild guess and say the baby doesn’t actually look like a baby.” You looked at him with your mouth slightly hung open, he grinned at you like he had just won a race. “Do I get some sort of prize for guessing that?” he asked raising his eyebrows, you rolled your eyes and pecked him on the lips, “You have to actually watch this it’s just so messed up, that’s why it’s in my top 10.” You cuddled against him, reaching for a handful of popcorn, and it seemed to grab his interest… for about 30 minutes.

“Babe…” you didn’t respond, you hadn’t seen this movie in years and it held its grip on you the same way it did back then. You could hear him growl under his breath and even though that turned you on you couldn’t pull your eyes away. Then it hit you, literally, a piece of popcorn had hit you on your nose and landed in your lap, you scowled at him and threw it back at him. It continued on for a good couple of minutes before you actually said anything, “Hun could you stop, please!” you looked at him and that smile was still there. “(Y/N) this is soooo boring though and I just wanted to lighten the mood.” He winked at you pulling your chin up to stare at him right in the eyes as he leaned forwards, closer and closer his lips were coming to yours. All the slowness he was putting in made you wet from excitement, the movie could fucking wait. You closed your eyes feeling him mere inches from your lips and when you ready for it a hand full of popcorn pushed against your face. You opened your eyes and glared at him as he laughed, you didn’t wanna lose so you pushed some back into his face, and soon you two were throwing it everywhere. He grabbed you by your wrists and pinned you down, straddling you he kept your hands pinned above you as his free hand roamed your body. You squirmed and tried to break free, this only caused him to chuckle at your attempt. “Babe we both know that you aren’t going to win against me. I’m stronger than you and you know it.” He whispered that last part into your neck causing you to shiver under his hot breath. “Wanna bet?” you took this moment to catch him off guard and do a move you learned back in karate. This time he was on his stomach with you on top of him holding his arm in a chicken wing, “See I’m strong.” You said rather proudly, he chuckled and tried to move but your grip on his arm tightened causing him to wince, “Oh (Y/N) take it easy.” You smirked, “Admit I win and I’ll stop.”

He didn’t say anything so you moved it slightly, “Admit it.” You cooed, “Never.” He argued back, not wanting to accept defeat you pulled on his arm, “Ow shit babe, babe!” you knew you hurt him, you let go and got off getting ready for him to get up at leave, “Andy I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I’m sorry!” you apologized so much you knew that it wouldn’t make up for it, he didn’t say anything back to you, you swallowed hard and went to hug him before he stormed out but as soon as your arms wrapped around him he flung you over his shoulders and bit down on your neck. You moaned, the look of shock came across his face, “Do it again.” You whimpered, you knew what he was doing this is how alphas claim their place, but you didn’t mean to turn it into something sexual. He bit down once again harder this time, close enough to breaking the skin but he soothed the pain with tender kisses and licks. He picked you up in his arms and planted hard kisses against your hungry lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck, entangling your hands through his messy hair. It was a bit of a task getting to your room. Andy had stumbled twice, bumping you into the wall, almost tripping over clothes you had on the floor and when you finally made it to the bed you couldn’t wait much longer.

You watched as Andy crawled onto the bed hovering at your waist. As he hooked his fingers around the sides of your panties he slowly slid them off, causing you to buck your hips up as to inform him to hurry up. He pushed you back down as he tossed them off to the side, he put his hands on your legs and spread them, his tongue grazed over your lips tasting how wet you were, “(Y/N) you’re quite wet for just a small match of wrestling.” He smiled up at you, his eyes filled with hunger. You muttered for him to continue and he smirked, “Only if you admit I win.” You didn’t want to, he’d hold it above your head for weeks but you wanted him and your lust for him only made it harder. “Babe if you want me to continue this,” he flicked his tongue over your swollen clit earning a pleasing moan from you, “Then you have to say the words, ‘Andy you win.’” You blushed and finally admitted to defeat, “A-Andy you win.” With a rewarding smile he went back down, he entered a finger and slowly began to pump hitting all the sweet spots you loved. Then another finger, and slowly a third. You were getting close, you both could feel it especially when you tightened around his fingers. He pulled out and licked each finger clean, god that was such a damn turn on for you, it was like your taste was the only thing he loved more than you.

He came up to you and kissed your rough, “You like the way you taste babe?” god what had come over him, when you two would fuck it was never this crazy or sexy, but god you loved it. His tongue entered your mouth and the lingering taste of you made its way onto your tongue, it only made you wetter. You could feel his clothed boner through his boxers and your hand rubbed it’s hardness through it. A moan escaped his lips and you pushed him back onto the bed, you went down between his legs and did the exact treatment to him as he did to you. When he was released you smirked up at him, licked your lips and drug your tongue up his shaft. He whimpered out and ran a hand through his hair as he laid his head back on your pillow, “Fuck (Y/N).” you continued this for a while, occasionally stroking him every now and then, when you licked his tip you tasted his pre-cum. It was sweet, which meant he was eating more fruit for you. “(Y/N) please don’t stop.” You took that as your cue and looked up at him smiling, “Admit I win and I’ll do anything you want.” But unlike you he admitted defeat quickly begging you to put it in your mouth. You did so, pushing your hair back you took as much of his cock as you could, you had practiced a bit learning from cosmopolitan how to get past your gag reflex,  his hand raked through your hair and held your head down for a bit before you knew you couldn’t handle him anymore.

You worked him the best you could, while sucking his tip you moved your hand up and down his shaft, same with your mouth, you made sure every move you did made his body scream with pleasure. It finally took him pulling your hair a bit to know he was about to cum, you pulled back and got over him. His tip right at your hot entrance, you slowly slid it inside of you, moans escaped both your mouths before you began moving. Laying on his chest you moved your hips up and down in a rhythm that made him dig his fingers into your hips. “Fuck babe yes just like that.” His eyes were closed in pleasure as you continued to move, while you were doing that you removed the shirt form your body and tossed it to the side of you. His hand grabbed your breast and played with them, groping and pinching and teasing the faster you went. You got up off him and turned around, and grabbed onto his leg as you pushed him into you once again, you rested your forehead against his knee as you rode his cock and rubbed your clit against his thigh. This position was so pleasurable to both of you, and it allowed you to take him in fully. You were nearing but you didn’t want to stop, yet you wanted him to fuck you hard and rough. You moved off him and to the side, you were bent over on all fours with your ass in the air, “Andy please fuck me.” Without an answer he got over you and rammed his cock into you, the suddenness of it made you moan loudly as he grabbed your hips and slammed into you over and over again. You could feel yourself nearing climax and you moaned his name, screamed it, as you tightened around his cock and your orgasm raked your body. Andy continued to pump into you as he neared his own climax, the closer he got the faster he was, and soon you could feel his warm cum fill you up as he pulled out. He fell to the side of you and pulled you close to him, “We should really finish watching that movie.”

 


End file.
